I lost the Season  But I won the Love of my Life
by CalebStorm
Summary: Oliver let the Quaffle in; But he doesn't recognise Seamus - until after the match.  Rated M for Yaoi and Strong Language WoodxFinnegan! One Shot


**Would just like to say a big thanks to Blake2108 for giving me the inspiration for this fic; not sure where it's going to go yet. But... I'll take it one chapter at a time; As usual this has been rated M and WILL contain Yaoi – well from the start really lol. Oh! And strong language too!**

Oliver Wood flew from one goal hoop to another – anxiously watching the approaching chasers "Come on Oliver, you can do this" he muttered to himself; he could faintly hear the commentary over the cheering crowd but he couldn't make out the names being shouted "This is your big chance" he continued in his monologue, he'd been picked from the reserve team of Puddlemere United because their main keeper had been an unfortunate victim of some back-alley hexing after a previous match, to his knowledge she was still babbling like a baby in St Mungo's. He snapped out of his train of thought just in time to see a sandy headed blur throw the Quaffle through his left hoop "Shit" he cursed

"The Snitch has been spotted" the commentator announced

"Please let us catch it, please let us catch it" Oliver prayed to no-one in specific.

"And the seeker for the Kestrels takes the snitch, The Kenmare Kestrels win two hundred and forty to eighty" the commentator finished. Dejectedly Oliver leant forward slightly and flew towards the changing room with a sullen expression on his face "Cheer up mate, it might never happen" he turned as he dismounted at the Irish accent, so familiar and yet so hard to place. "You don't remember me do you Wood?"

"I can't say I do; I know I've met you, but I really don't remember where" Oliver replied

"Tell you what, get changed and come out for a firewhiskey with me – I'll reintroduce myself" the sandy haired man said "It'll be a make up for getting that last goal past ya" he added with a grin

"Sure why not!" Oliver said, his mood lifting suddenly. He headed into the changing rooms and began undressing ready for a shower "Hey Wood, I'd say Finnegan has a thing for you" his close friend Stewart Ackerley said with a sly wink "Don't be stupid Stew, of course he doesn't" Oliver replied as he wandered into the shower 'Finnegan, Finnegan; why does that name ring a bell?' he thought to himself.

Oliver wandered from the changing room and met the Sandy haired youth "Three Broomsticks?" he asked, the youth nodded and together they disapparated, reappearing in Hogsmead moments later. "So I know you're name is Finnegan, I know I recognise the name; but for the life of me I can't place it" Oliver said as they stood at the bar "Two firewhiskeys please" Finnegan asked before turning with a smile "You should know the name, I was in your house in school – Gryffindor for life" Oliver frowned "You weren't in my year, do you know Stewart Ackerley?"

"I should do, he was sorted the same year as me" Finnegan replied as they headed to a quiet area at the back of the bar "My name is Seamus Finnegan" Seamus finally added

"Ah! Harry Potter's friend" Oliver replied

"Well, not so much towards the end – me mam had a fit over the whole Dark Lord thing... Me an Potter never really patched things up; oh I was civil to him, but I think he hated me after that whole episode" Seamus said

"Well none of us really knew the full story" Oliver replied

"Granger and Weasley did; never saw Potter without those two, unless he was on the Quiddich pitch of course, but even then when he was made Gryffindor team Captain he had Weasley with him" Seamus replied before taking a mouthful of his drink "Gads that's been years since I've tasted Hogsmead firewhiskey" he added causing Oliver to grin.

Later that night the two of them staggered out of the Three Broomsticks "I guess I should head home now" Oliver slurred

"Yeah, did anyone ever-ever tell you your accent is really _really_ hot?" Seamus said with a drunken grin

"Yours isn't so bad yourself" Oliver replied pulling the Sandy haired youth into a drunken kiss, Seamus pulled Olivers body tight to his, both guys groaning into the kiss.

"So... The hogs head?" Seamus asked pulling away from the kiss

"Fuck yeah" Oliver replied, his lips bruised from the kiss. Seamus drunkenly led the way to the Hogs Head and opened the door, Aberforth looked at the two "Don't I know you?"

"You should do Mr Dumbledore, I'm Seamus Finnegan" Seamus said, Aberforth nodded "The usual room is ready for you then." Seamus grinned at the confused look on Oliver's face "I come here a lot when we're playing in England"

"I see." Oliver said as he ran his hand up Seamus' chest.

The two young men fell onto the bed laughing; Seamus looked into Oliver's eyes – passion fuelled and dark with lust. He claimed Oliver's lips and slowly began to undress them both, revelling in the smooth chest of the other man. Oliver groaned and wrapped his hand around the Irish mans erection – god Seamus was well endowed; he paused slightly "Is everything okay?" Seamus asked

"You're not lacking anything" Oliver said as he ran his hand from the base to the tip

"You aren't either" Seamus replied breathily as he played with Oliver through his underwear causing Oliver to arch his back "Seamus fuck!" Seamus grinned evilly as he began kissing his way down Oliver's stomach and groin, he slowly slid Oliver's underwear down; freeing the straining erection, Oliver gasped as Seamus took the tip into his mouth, tongue swirling around the sensitive skin "Holy shit" he breathed, Seamus hummed as he sucked, sending spike after spike of pleasure coursing through Oliver's slender frame. "Seamus fuck me" Oliver breathed

"Are you sure?" Seamus asked as he slowly rubbed his own erection

"Do it" Oliver breathed, Seamus licked his hand and ran it down his erection before sucking on three fingers "Are you ready?" he asked

"Hell yeah" Oliver's Scottish accent became more pronounced the harder he got, Seamus slid a long finger into his entrance causing Oliver to shudder, he slipped the second in and began scissoring the tight ring of muscle "Relax Wood, this wont hurt as much" he crooned as he slipped the third finger deep into Oliver, pressing the sensitive prostate gland "HOLY FUCK!" Oliver yelled

"Are you enjoying this?" Seamus asked, Oliver nodded as he began riding Seamus' fingers; whimpering as Seamus removed his fingers "Relax" Seamus whispered as he claimed Oliver's lips again.

Oliver stiffened as Seamus entered him slowly to allow him time to adjust; just when he thought he couldn't take any more he felt Seamus' body against his butt cheeks "Mmm, Seamus move" he urged, white dots appearing in his eyes as Seamus slowly pulled out and pushed in, his rhythm hitting the sensitive area each time; eliciting shouts of pleasure from Oliver.

An hour later and Oliver began to feel the tightening in his stomach "Seamus I'm, oh shit! Seamus I'm gonna-" he cut off as he came across his stomach, Seamus smiled and began to thrust faster. Oliver screamed as a second orgasm rocked him from head to toe, Seamus felt the muscle clamp down on him and it pushed him over the edge, his own orgasm threatened to blind him as he stopped moving, allowing the last wave of pleasure to escape him before he pulled out and dropped across Oliver, smearing Oliver's come across them both "I always wondered what that would feel like" he breathed as he kissed Oliver one last time before he fell asleep.

"Hmm... Me too" Oliver replied sleepily.

**Please Read and Review :D**


End file.
